


Eventide Ravishment

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Notturno [4]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Dubious Consent, Foul Language, Graphic Description of Sexual Intercourse, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rape, Ravishment, frothing, object insertation, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Kenny had been away on business, leaving Levi behind. In the end of the second week, Kenny was tormented by suspicion that his son had another lover. He went home unexpectedly to catch them.





	

Kenny had been suspicious. He'd learnt to trust his instinct and his instinct had told him there was something off with his boy.

Kenny had raised Levi in the depth of the City underbelly, after his mother passed away. Throughout these time, he had been good and obedient to his father.

But, Kenny could sense there was something off with his darling boy. Some had reported him Levi's hankiepankie with several members of the group. Kenny was not overly jealous, he just somehow did not like it.

Recently, Kenny had left Levi to take care some business at the Reiss estate. These time was critical and the MP needs more support from him.

When Kenny was not around, Levi was free to do anything he pleased, as long as he kept the place clean. Kenny was often curious on who were Levi’s other men but he had not much time to think about it.

But recently the thought had been bothering him more and more. His curiosity was growing, as he knew Levi was a thirsty little boy. How could he managed a day without being satiated.

He never said anything to Uri, but the later nodded, as if Kenny had already poured his heart, and gave Kenny a two day leave to sort out his issues.

Kenny took it without any question or comment. He secretly thankful for being understood without any effort to explain himself.

After leaving the Reiss estate, Kenny did not go straight home. He stayed at the farmhouse and had dinner there. He waited until the night was high then he returned home.

He entered his home quietly, like a thief. His footsteps were as light as a feather and as quick snow drops blown by the wind. He stood closed to the wall at his living room. He heard a voice, loudly moaning and grunting from his son’s bedroom. He peered in. The candle light gave out the view of the room. There was nobody else but his son. Somehow, he felt relieved.

He peered deeper and saw Levi was naked inside the room, squatting on the bed with the silhouette of his hard cock. He took a phallic object and put it to his lips, opened his mouth and started sucking on it. Levi’s hand roamed around his body, he pinched his nipple, squeezed his sack, and stroked himself to orgasm. His cum shot up onto his hairless chest. It trickled down towards his groin. He slumped on the bed.

It took a while before he was able to collect himself. He poured oil to his fingers. One by one his finger disappeared into himself. Kenny licked his lips. He began to feel very thirsty. His hands began to stroke himself.

Levi removed his finger and set the object on a stool. He began to lower himself slowly. He gasped for more air and his moan grew desperate. Levi’s cries were crisp and sweet. Kenny regretted that he had left his son far too long.

Kenny inhaled sharply as he saw Levi positioned himself against the object, ready to impaled himself. The silhouette of that phallic object made Kenny gasped in anticipated pleasure. It was long and big, longer and bigger than the butt plug he had used on Levi. His hands were on his asscheeks, pulling them apart.

Kenny was watching how the length began to disappear and Levi was fully seated on the stool, the phallic object was nowhere to be seen. He saw his son seated for awhile, crying in pleasured agony. Then, Levi began to move. He slowly stood up, releasing the length before impaling himself again. He repeated until he got the rhythm and his moaning became louder.

Kenny could not stand watching any longer. He quietly pushed the door to his son’s’s room opened. Levi had made a muffled gasp upon hearing the clicking sound. He jumped to bed and covered his body with blanket.

"Good boy," he whispered almost inaudibly as he neared the bed. He could hear Levi’s shallow and rapid breaths as he took the sheet and slowly pulled it down. He knew how his boy liked the feeling of the fabric felt good as it slid down on his body.

Levi's cock came into view almost immediately the absurdly long and slender prong was fully erect, and Kenny could not help to take a deep breath as he admired his boy's considerable endowment.

"Feeling lonely, hegh?” Kenny mouthed as he looked down at his son with his butt raised and his his feet flat on the sheets.

Kenny parted Levi’s knees and grabbed the sac. Levi groaned as Kenny rolled his nuts around in his palm.

"What's this?" Kenny asked as he looked at the shiny phallic object, protruding from Levi’s hole. His reached down. His fingers lingered on the contracted hole. Levi was whimpering at his teasing. He had pushed it to the hilt before pulling it out. His hole was gaping, oozing oil, juice, and heat. He slapped the plump asscheek before slowly pushing the object back inside. Levi squirmed on the sheets.

“Get in all four!”

Kenny watched Levi followed his order. The sight stirred him, he licked his lips. Kenny’s hand pulled a string from his pocket. He tied the string at the base of Levi’s cock. He tilted his son’s hips upward, exposing his rosebud hole and the object. Kenny pulled it out from his boy's ass for the second then he jammed it inside. He kept his rhythm. Occasionally, he swirled and caressed the prostate gland. Kenny felt the tightness of his trousers, then he remembered that it had been two weeks of him without any release. He was thirsty, too.

The object plummeted inside Levi’s hole for the last time, before Kenny pulled it out with a popping sound. The pink puckered ring was gaping in a perfect “O”. Kenny poured more oil on the hole. He dropped his trousers, his cock was wrangling free. It was fully erect with pre-cum dripping.

He poured more oil onto himself and smirked when he realised that Levi was brushing his hole on the cock. Levi was rewarded with more slaps on his bottom.

“Please Daddy...fuck my boy-pussy...”

“So eager!” Kenny gave more good smacking on the asscheeks until it turned rosy pink. Levi was still trembling when Kenny gripped his childish hips and pressed the tip into the steamy orifice. It wouldn't go in easily despite the preparation. But Kenny did not mind. After a few days, it would be less and less difficult.

The hard part was getting the bulbous head into Levi's ass, and after that ridge squeezed in much of the shaft would easily follow. Kenny never pushed it all in no matter how excited he got because his cock got so thick as it neared the stump that it would hurt his boy and rip him up, so with that it mind he braced himself after the head popped in, stopping about halfway in.

Down at the other end of the bed, Levi's face and neck was red as his head rolled back and forth on his shoulders. Trickles of sweat rolled out of the wisps of hair under his arms and onto the bedding as the boy writhed around on the sheets while Kenny sliding the end of his dick in and out of the tight ass.

"So tight - so good," Kenny muttered as his tempo increased.

"You missed your Daddy's big cock, didn't you, boy?" He grunted as he eased a bit more of his cock into the tight hole.

Levi could not answer. He merely nodded. He was overwhelmed by the mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt he was so near but not quite there. His movement became so erratic that Kenny had to restraint the boy to make him follow Kenny’s rhythm. This time, Kenny like it slow and painful. He enjoyed the boyish tightness, clamming around his cock-milking him without mercy.

He slapped the boy’s bottoms, “Answer me, boy!”

Levi yelped at the pain. He looked back, seeing Kenny’s cock disappeared into his hole and grazing on his prostate. Stinging pain hit his asscheeks and followed with another. He braced himself and answered, “Yes.. Daddy… I...missed...you...”

Kenny chuckled as he reached down to grab the childish cock. It was swollen, hard, weeping, and ready. The only keeping it from bursting was the tight cock ring at the base. Kenny began to pull it harder, stretching the organ out preposterously.

He smirked when he heard Levi moaned. He grabbed his boy's cock in both fists and yanked hard. Levi was trembling. His voice turned to mumbled yelps, begging for release. Kenny knew that his boy was getting closed. But there was no way he could allow Levi such an easy release. Finally, he doubled his rhythm. He knew that he was closed, too. He bit his lip to stifle the sound as he erupted, filling his boy's bowels with his seed. He slumped on top of his son. His cock was still erect and spruting inside the boy.

Just when Kenny felt he had finished, he felt Levi began to move. The movements were eager and youthful. Kenny smiled. There was the matter of finishing his son off. He continued fucking the boy.

“You want frothing? I give you frothing, you dirty boy-whore!”

Levi did not answer but continued to move with more vigor. Kenny smirked in delight. He increase his rhtym, frothing the mixture of oil, their cum and Levi’s juice. Their pants and moans filled the room as the mixture started to foam, seep out and drip onto the bed.

Kenny let his cock slithered out of Levi's gaping hole. He untie Levi’s cock and went to work yanking on the boyish cock and kneading his son's balls with the other. He inserted his middle finger into Levi’s hole and began massaging the boy’s prostate.

The delayed orgasm was not explosive but it last longer. Levi entire body was trembling as his cum spruting and he continued to drip for awhile. The boy was still shaking even after the cum stopped.


End file.
